Moc Vestalii: odcinek 21
Powrót Satzaronów Wojownicy przenoszą się w stronę Krosana i jego Mistrza. Gdy wyszli z portalu, nie pojawili się jednak w pałacu, lecz przed nim. Runo- Co się dzieje !? Gdzie się znaleźliśmy ?? Marucho- To pałac Mistrza Krosana. Mają jakieś pole siłowe i nas nie wpuszczą! Zumtor- Racja! Hahaha, już po was! Krosan- Jesteśmy szalenie potężni! Nie zrobicie już nic większego. Dan- To się okaże, Krosan! Supermoc, aktywacja! Wybuch Reaktora. Wybuchające Kule poleciały w stronę Zumtora Krosan- Nie tak szybko! Supermoc, aktywacja! Czarodziejska Wariacja. Wokół Zumtora pojawiło się 20 Satzaronów Dan- Satzarony! Co one tu wogóle robią ?? Zumtor- Dowiesz się, jak już przegrasz! Satzarony połączyły się z Zumtorem Zumtor- Myśleliście, że macie jakąś szansę ?? Przywitajcie się z Alfa Zumtorem! Krosan- Supermoc, aktywacja! Rewolucja. Alfa Zumtor zaczął strzelać wielkimi kulami energii we wszystkie bakugany Dan- Nie! Wojownicy, zaczynamy to co zaplanowaliśmy! Wszyscy- Synteza Supermocy, aktywacja! Dan- Ogień Ostateczny. Marucho- AquaPojedynek. Runo- Jasny Zmierzch. Shun- Powietrzna Energia. Julie- Maksymalny Młot. Ataki Legendarnych Bakuganów zneutraliowały kule energii Zumtora i same w niego trafiły Krosan- Nieprawdopodobne! Po ewolucji staliście się bardzo potężni. Supermoc, aktywacja! Proxa Zniszczenie! Używając Proxa Zniszczenia, Zamtor wyssał moc z przeciwników. Przewalił Legendarne Bakugany, przez co o mało nie przegrali Shun- Supermoc, aktywacja! Powietrzna Aktywacja. Wszystkie bakugany natychmiastowo się ożywiły Runo- Supermoc, aktywacja! Legendarne Połączenie! Wszystkie Legendarne Bakugany zmieszały swoje moce i pozostawiły je w Drago, lecz same wróciły do kulkowej formy. Pojawił się wtedy także Omega Hydranoid Alice- Hydranoid! Jesteś!! Krosan- Synteza Supermocy, aktywacja! Zamtor MK2. Przy Zamtorze pojawiły się następne 30 Satzaronów Dan- Ta energia jest zbyt słaba, żeby nas pokonać! Atakuj Drago! Drago zaatakował i pokonał Alfa Zamtora MK2 Punkty życia Zamtora- 100 (20%) Krosan- Nie! Widzę, że staliście się silniejsi! I odzyskaliście Hydranoida! To niemożliwe! Karta Otwarcia! Bakugan, bitwa! Bakugan, start! Zumtor! Wojownicy- Bakugan, bitwa! Baku Sky Raiders, skacz! Pyra Dragonoid, Akwa Preyas, Dzika Ingram, Magma Gorem, Omega Hydranoid i Platynowa Tigrerra! Dan- Zaczynajmy! Strój Bojowy, Koforax! Wszystkie bakugany wojowników otrzymały Koforaxa, każdy w swojej domenie Koforax był wielką maszyną. Posiadał 2 armaty na rękach i jedną na plecach. Można było aktywować w niej kolce, które strzelały jadem. Krosan- Stroje Bojowe !? Co to właściwie jest !? Dan- Specjalna broń, która pomoże nam ciebie pokonać! Atakujcie! Bakugany w Koforaxach zaczeły strzelać z armat na rękach. Trafiły i powaliły Zamtora Mistrz- Krosanie! Oto udoskonalona wersja ich Stroji Bojowych, CyberZbroja. Masz szczęście, że nadal mam energię na przywołanie do życia tego ostatniego bakugana. Krosan- Dziękuję, mistrzu. CyberZbroja, Semtrok! Dan- CyberZbroja?? Zumtor w połączeniu z Semtrokiem stał się 2-krotnie większy. Pojawiły się lufy na całym jego ciele Krosan- Supermoc, aktywacja! Błysk Zeilenu. Każda lufa na ciele Zumtora wystrzeliła. Po uderzeniu, znikneły wszystkie Koforaxy a bakugany były bliskie przegranej Dan- Niemożliwe! Ta CyberZbroja jest straszliwie potężna!! Podwójna supermoc, aktywacja! Ostateczna Zbroja Ognia i Starcie Tytanów. Na Dragonoidzie pojawiła się ognista zbroja. Zwiększyła ona moc supermocy Starcie Tytanów. Drago wystrzelił wielką kulę energii w stronę Zumtora, a zbroja zniknęła Zumtor- Hahaha! Myślicie, że tym mi coś zrobicie ?? Kula została wchłonięta przez CyberZbroję Zumtora Krosan- Już po was! Zumtor, Supermoc Aktywacja! Zbroja Zniszczenia! Z Semtroka zaczeły wypływać fale energii. Powaliły one wszystkie bakugany wojowników Dan- Nie pozwolimy na to! Drago, zaczynamy! Drago- Jasne! Dan i Drago przywołali Cyber Zenthona Krosan- Mechtogan !? Łatwo się go pozbędziemy. Zumtor, atakuj! Drago połączył się z Cyber Zenthonem Dan- Supermoc, aktywacja! Wybuch Reaktoru! Przez połączenie z Mechtoganem, Zenthon także zaczął wystrzeliwać kule w strone Zumtora, lecz o wiele większe Krosan- Supermoc, aktywacja! Obronna Tarcza! Tarcza Zumtora wchłoneła atak Drago, lecz nie poradziła sobie z atakiem Zenthona. Zumtor przewrócił się Krosan- Ledwo udało wam się go przewrócić. Nie widzicie, że szans nie macie ?? Dan- Nie sądziłem, że to nastąpi. Lecz jeśli i to zawiedzie, mam ostatni pomysł. Wojownicy- Ultimate Ability, aktywacja! Krosan- Co !? Sześciokrotna energia Ultimate Ability !? Dan- Płomień Błysku. Gdy Drago używa Płomienia Błysku, dookoła niego pojawia się prawie 2-krotnie większa od niego. Z aury Drago strzela olbrzymią kulą ognia w Zumtora Marucho- Aquos Zamrożenie! Preyas strzela małymi kulami energii, które blisko Zumtora pochłaniają jego moc i w niego uderzają Runo- Szybkość Światła. Tigrerra wystrzeliwuje potężny promień energii w stronę przeciwnika i po chwili przyśpiesza i przegania ten atak. Udeża w Zumtora, a po chwili w zdezorientowanego bakugana trafia promień Alice- Przeciążenie Energii! Z Zumtora znikneła CyberZbroja. Hydranoid odrzucił Zumtora kilkoma falami energii a po chwili strzelił w niego silnymi kulami Julie- Ognista Magma. Gorem wystrzelił ze swojego ciała czystą lawą w stronę Zumtora. Gdy dotkneła go, natychmiast zamarzła, przez co Zumtor nie mógł się ruszyć. Co chwila, tracił też przez Zamrożoną Magmę punkty mocy. Shun- Wiatr Mroku! Dzika Ingram wystrzeliła w Zumtora swoimi najostrzejszymi piórami. Kiedy został przez nie zraniony, przegrał. Jednak, wystarczyła tylko Ultimate Ability Drago, by go pokonać. Zostały te supermoce tak szybko zużyte, że nawet nie zdążył wrócić do kulkowej formy Krosan- Nie!! Zumtor! Zumtor się nie odezwał Krosan- Coście zrobili! Zapłacicie mi za to!! cdn. Ostatnie starcie Krosana Kategoria:Seria Moc Vestalii Kategoria:Odcinki